19 Years Later
by Kare Bear 4 13 95
Summary: Harry and his friends, Ron&Hermione, had a ton of adventures in their years at Hogwarts. This is the story of their children's adventures, along with their new frend, Katherine Corville OC , 19 years later. Much better than Summary. Read and Review!
1. Katherine Corville

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Me: Can I own Harry Potter yet?**

**JK Rowing: no.**

**Me: wahh D'=**

**That's right, I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. **

**I do, however, own the characters Katherine Corville, Yuri Diggory, William Diggory, and any other OC characters that I introduce later in the story.**

**All other characters belong to JK Rowling, as well as any details to the original plot and any places mentioned in this story that were also mentioned in the original book series.**

**Love you JK Rowling, you're the best writer EVER! **

**Enjoy my fanfic =]**

It was the first of September and I stood at the space between platforms 9 and 10 at King's Cross Station. My name is Katherine Joanne Coville, and today was my very first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was already nervous enough to be going to a whole new school teaching completely unfamiliar subjects to me. It didn't make it any better that I knew no one else attending the school and was probably one of the very few students who had no experience with magic and whose parents were both "muggles."

It was about a month ago when I'd discovered who I was. Sometime in August. I was lying in my bed listening to the radio when I heard my mother call my name from downstairs.

_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-_

"_Kat! You've got mail!" My mother's voice called from the floor below. I raised my head up from my fluffy purple pillow and got up out of my bed. When I got downstairs, my mother handed me a letter - still enclosed in the envelope – with a scarlet red seal on it. _

_Carefully, I opened the letter, inside was a note I had never expected to read._

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Dear Ms. Corville,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall  
_Headmistress_

_I looked up from my letter. "Mom, this isn't funny." I said. My mother looked utterly confused. I handed her the letter. As she read, I said, "If you'd planned to play a trick on me, you've failed miserably."_

_My mother shook her head as she finished reading the letter. There was no humor in her eyes when she spoke. "Sweetheart, I didn't do this." She said, shocked. "Where would I have gotten the seal?"_

_I looked at her. Was it possible that she was telling the truth? That I truly had been invited to attend a school of magic? "What do they mean by 'We expect your owl by no later than July 31__st__'? What are we supposed to do with an owl? And where would we find one?" I asked, searching for some proof of this madness. _

"_Honey, you don't honestly think this is for real, do you?" She asked._

_As she spoke these words, I looked out the window. A white owl with small black specks was sitting on our window sill._

_I was silent for a moment. Still watching the owl, I spoke words I couldn't believe came out of my own mouth._

"_It could be."_

_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-_

My kitten, Nala (I'd named her after the lioness in "The Lion King"), was purring while making Figure 8's around my ankles. I lifted her up into my arms and began to scratch behind her ears.

As I patted my kitten, I remembered the day I'd gotten her, my first day shopping as a witch. A Giant of a man named Hagrid had come to our house and explained to us that we could transfer our muggle (he'd explained the meaning of the word then) money for Wizarding money. He then took us to an old pub called the Leaky Caldron. He'd introduced me to Tom the Barman. He was obscenely old.

We had gone to the back of the bar, where Hagrid had taken out an umbrella and tapped a few of the bricks on the wall, after which the wall sprung to life, maneuvering around until they formed an archway. On the other side of the doorway was a cobbled street filled with all kinds of stores with peculiar names. "Owlots Owl Emporium;" "Ollivander's Wands;" etc.

We went first to Gringott's Wizard Bank, where we cashed in some of my family's money for Wizard money. Afterward we went to get all the items on my list. A set of black robes, all the books I needed, and Nala. We walked into the Wizard equivalent of a pet shop, where she followed me around until I simply had to pick her up.

While in Diagon Alley (That's what Hagrid had told me it was called.) we also bought me my first wand. It was made of oak and unicorn hair with a drop of Dragon's blood. Ollivander said that the wand chose the wizard, and had me try out quite a few wands until we finally found the perfect one.

Nala had gotten pretty scared when I'd nearly blown up a chair with the first wand.

She was so adorable…

I snapped out of my memories when my father began to speak.

"Alright, Kat. I just spoke to the man over there," My father pointed in the direction of a tall, dark-haired man who looked like he was in desperate need of a comb. He had a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead and was obscenely thin. The man was standing with a very pretty woman with long, fire red hair and many freckles and three children. Standing next to this family was a man with the same fiery red hair as the woman and the same freckles. I assumed them to be related. The man stood with a beautiful woman with long, bushy brown hair and two children. "He said that he'd show you how to get to Platform 9 and Three-Quarters. And, he's got three children, you should go and speak to them, having a friend would probably make this easier." He said, smiling as he took my trolley from me, wheeling it toward the man with the strange scar…

I nodded as my father led the way with my trolley to the two families. The tall, dark-haired man with the scar on his head was the first to speak.

"Hello, Katherine. My name's Harry Potter. This is my wife, Ginny," he pointed at the woman with the fire-red hair. When Harry started speaking, Nala perked her head up and adjusted her ears, as if it mattered whether she heard Harry. She couldn't understand him anyway. "And my three children, James, Albus, and Lilly." He gestured to each of the children in turn and they nodded awkwardly as they said their greetings. James had his father's messy black hair and some of his features, but with his mother's brown eyes. Albus was the mirror image of his father. From his messy black hair to his stunning green eyes, and Lilly looked exactly like her mother.

Next, Harry motioned to the family standing next to him and introduced them. "This," He gestured to the red-haired man and his wife, "is my friend Ron Weasley and my other friend –his wife– Hermione Granger. These are their children, Rose and Hugo." He said. Rose had all her mother's features, and her mother's eyes. The only difference was that she had her father's hair. Hugo, like Albus, was the spitting image of his father. I guess neither one of their children had inherited Hermione's bushy brown hair.

I turned back to Harry, who was now explaining to us how to get to the Platform.

"Ok, just follow James and Hugo. All you have to do is run into the division between platforms 9 and 10…Don't worry you won't crash." He added, seeing our terrified faces.

James went first, followed by Hugo, demonstrating what would happen. When James ran for the wall, at high speed, even though Harry had said they wouldn't crash, I still averted my eyes, afraid of seeing him crash. Instead, he went straight through the solid brick, and was gone. The same was true for Hugo. Next went Rose, looking confident. After Rose went Albus, followed by their parents and Lilly.

Next it was my turn. I placed Nala into my trolley, which my father had returned to my possession, and ran. I ran as fast as I could toward the barrier, closing my eyes tight. I felt a whoosh as I passed through the barrier, and opened my eyes. I was standing on a platform. A bright red steam engine was before me, with "The Hogwarts Express" written in gold letters across the side. All around me, students were kissing their parents and younger siblings good-bye and waving as they ran onto the train or met up with friends. Rose and Albus ran over to me.

"Where are your parents?" Rose asked.

"Only my father came. My mother was at work…and they're muggles, they couldn't pass through the barrier." I said, looking at my feet.

"Oh," Albus said. "No matter, then. Let's get onto the train. We don't want to have to split up. Look, everyone's almost already on!" Nala looked frightened at the haste in Albus's voice. She was so adorable, how she tried to act as if she understood the dialogue around her.

The three of us ran onto the train and walked along until we found an empty compartment. When we were all seated, Nala leapt up into my arms and curled up, making herself comfortable. I began to pet her again.

"So, what House do you think you'll end up in?" Rose asked me. "Albus and I'll probably end up in Gryffindor." She said. "All of our parents were in that House."

"Err…" I started. "What House?" They two of them looked at me for a moment, confused by my ignorance. Then Rose explained.

"Well, at Hogwarts, there are four Houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Every year, the Houses compete for the House Cup. If students in a House do something outstanding, they are rewarded with House Points. If they misbehave, points are taken away from their House. At the end of the year, the House with the most points wins the House cup. Gryffindor's been winning the House cup every year since our parents, all of them, started attending. Before that, it had always been Slytherin. But then, the year our parents came, that all changed, and Gryffindor beat Slytherin, and it's been that way every year since.

"Anyway, each House looks for certain qualities in its students. Gryffindor looks for courage, bravery, and outstanding character and things like that. Slytherin is basically all purebloods. Basically all jerks, as far as we know." She said.

"Hey! My father told me that isn't true." Albus interjected. "My middle name is Severus. He said Severus Snape was in Slytherin, and that he was probably the bravest man he ever knew." He finished.

"Well, most of them are jerks. The founder of the House, Salazar Slytherin, wanted only purebloods to attend the school. That's why they basically only take purebloods into the House, either purebloods or people who show that they could be great. And then Hufflepuff basically just looks for people who are kind and always willing to help people. Sweet people. And last, but not least, Ravenclaw picks intelligent people. Real smart people, of course, if the hat thinks of sending you to a House you aren't happy with, you could always change it. My mother did. She was meant to be in Ravenclaw, but picked Gryffindor. And so did Albus's father. He was meant to be in Slytherin."

"Wait, a hat chooses?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, yeah. It's called the Sorting Hat. It's ancient, been at the school since the beginning. It's enchanted so that it can tell which House you belong in." Albus said.

"Oh…" I said. They seemed to know so much about what was to come already, and I was clueless. I felt so stupid. "Well, I hope to get into Gryffindor, I guess. I mean, I'd want to be with you guys." I said, immediately feeling stupid.

"Well that's good, you'll be with us!" Albus said, beaming.

Rose was just explaining to me about all the things she'd read about when Hugo and James came over.

"Hey there kidddos!" Said Hugo, snickering.

"Ready for your first year at Hogwarts?" James said menacingly.

"James, Hugo, bug off." Rose said.

"Or what? You'll hex me?" James retorted.

"No, We'd just prefer that you _not _make us miserable. And if you're here to tell us all about the frightening things at Hogwarts that await the first years, can it. We won't believe you." Rose said.

"You know, for family you treat us pretty damn bad." Hugo said.

"Yeah, you'd think we'd nearly chopped her fingers off when she was young."

"You _did_ nearly chop my fingers off when I was young." Rose said. "All the more reason not to trust you."

"Not to trust us with _knives_. With information on Hogwarts, we're here for you. We _have_ been here much longer than you lot." James snickered at Rose.

"Well, maybe they could help us." I chimed in. When everyone stared at me, I slunk a bit in my chair.

They stared for a moment. "Now here's a girl who's got a bit of sense." Hugo said, slapping his hand on my shoulder as he and James sat down in our compartment.

"Then again, she doesn't know you as well as we do." Said Albus. He looked at me. "Trust me, Kat, you don't want adive from them. They'll only try to scare you. And if they tell you sny bit of the truth, it'll be exaggerated. Best you learn this stuff on your own rather than from them."

"Oh please." Hugo said.

"Don't you have your own friends you should be bothering?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.

"'Course we do, but it's just so much more fun to be with our little family." James answered, smirking.

"Ugh, just get out, won't you?" Albus said, pushing the boys out of the compartment and shutting the little glass door.

Nala sat on my lap, purring for the rest of the train ride while Albus, Rose and I talked about Hogwarts, and what we thought would await us there. Rose enlightening us about the mysteries of Hogwarts she'd read about over the Summer the whole way.

**Alright, hope you liked the first chapter(Sorry I had to edit it!!!) Please REVIEW! I take any suggestions, and if anyone has an idea of where this story might be going, please let me know, cause I don't =P**

**Chapter 2's been edited as well, so make sure you read that!**


	2. The Sorting

When the train finally arrived at Hogsmead Station, the returning students were loading into carriages. As the carriages started to ride away, I realized that they were driving themselves. There were no horses pulling them along. As the last carriage pulled away, I wondered how we would be getting to the school.

As if he heard my thoughts, Hagrid, the Giant who'd gone with me to Diagon Alley, called out to all the first years.

"Firs' years o'er 'ere! Fir' years! Come on, kids! Yeh goin' with me ter the boats! This way ter the lake!" He said. A line formed by him and we walked toward a large, wide lake.

The lake had a deep green tint which gave off an aura of magic. It was also quite beautiful. On the other side of the lake was a huge castle, which I assumed to be Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

In each small boat, three or four students were loaded in and carted off across the lake.

Rose, Albus and I got into a boat, which slowly began to move toward the other bank. As we approached the other side of the lake, nearing the school, I could see much clearer through the darkness. I noticed a large white mass near where we were heading. It looked oddly like a casket.

"What's that?" I asked Rose, pointing at the casket.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, looking sad, shocked, and pleased at the same time. "That must be Dumbledore's casket." She said.

"Dumbledore?" I asked, confused.

Rose's eyes widened excitedly and she opened her mouth to speak.

"He was the old Headmaster at Hogwarts." Albus interjected, before Rose could speak. I giggled a bit at that, then felt guilty by the pouting face Rose was trying to hide.

We walked in through a pair of large oak doors, down a hall toward another pair of oak doors, just as ornately decorated, but not as large as the front doors. Before they entered the room that lay behind the large wooden doors, the Professor in front of the crowd turned to face them.

She was a tall woman, seemingly old. She wore Long green robes. Her face was sharp, almost cat-like. She looked like a stern woman, one you wouldn't want to trust, and yet, she had a certain aura of pride and of trustworthiness and bravery to her.

"I'll bet she's fantastic, she used to be head of Gryffindor House before she became Headmistress." Rose said. She amazed me more and more with every fact she told me.

"Good evening students. I am Professor McGonagall, your Headmistress. It is not normally tradition that the Headmistress lead you into the Great Hall, however, I have been escorting first years since my days as a transfiguration teacher. When you enter this room, you are going to be sorted immediately into your Houses. Once that is over, there will be a start of term banquet. I shall return shortly when we are ready for you." And she exited the chamber.

Albus turned to me. "Good luck." He said, smiling awkwardly. "Just think Gryffindor, you'll be fine." I smiled back at him.

"Thanks, Albus." I said.

Nala woke up as I placed her on the ground again, where she resumed her figure-8-ing she'd been doing at the train station.

Just then, Professor McGonagall came in. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin. Now line up." She said.

We all did as she said, getting into two lines; one for boys and the other for girls.

We entered the Great Hall a moment later, following each other in size order. I looked up at the ceiling, along with many others. Above our heads was a thick sheet of black dotted with stars, it looked just like the sky outside.

"It's bewitched," Rose told me. "To look like the sky outside. I'm like my mother, I love to read. It was in _Hogwarts, a History._ She was determined that I read that one. Said it would be useful. Of course, I read the updated version. Since our parents have arrived here there has been a great deal more history made."

I looked around the room. It was lit by hundreds of candles floating in midair above four long tables, which were lined up vertically next to each other. The students were sitting here, all watching us as we walked past. At the head of the room was another long table, this one horizontal. Sitting there were all the teachers. The seat in the middle of them was empty. _That must be where McGonagall sits…_ I thought to myself. Behind the table were four hourglasses, reaching at least twenty feet high. They were empty, however. It was most peculiar.

McGonagall lead us to the head of the room, in front of the teacher's table, where a stool was placed delicately in the center, a pointed wizard's hat was sitting on the stool.

This had to be the Sorting Hat; it certainly looked like it had been there since the school first opened. It was frayed and dirty, and had patches all over. Near the brim was a wide tear. It was absolutely horrid. As I was taking in the eyesore, the tear near the brim ripped wide open and the hat began to sing:

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where are the just and loyal,_

_Those patient little Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Everyone in the hall burst into applause. The hat bowed to each table and then everything was silent. Professor McGonagall had taken out a long piece of Parchment and began to read off names.

"Helga Alexander!" She called.

A short, plain looking girl, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, emerged from the perfect line. McGonagall gestured for her to take a seat on the stool, having removed the hat from its perch.

When Helga sat down, McGonagall placed the hat on her head. Everything was silent for a minute, and then the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

The second table to the left erupted in cheers and applause from the students sitting there, and little Helga went running over, joining the members of her new House.

Next McGonagall called out, "Robert Andregondall!" And a confident looking boy bounded forward, sitting gracefully on the stool. Again all was quiet, and then the Hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!!!"

The table all the way on the left side of the Hall greeted Robert with cheers and whistling. When everything was silent again, McGonagall continued. It wasn't long before her strong voice called out, "Katherine Corville"

I walked awkwardly toward the stool and sat down. Everyone in the hall was staring at me. I could feel the eyes of the teachers behind me burning a hole into my back. Suddenly I was very self-conscious. My long, curly, light-brown hair was messy, and my side-swept bangs fell in front of my green eyes. I brushed my bangs to the side and flattened my hair a bit. Feeling everyone's stares, I closed my eyes. I felt McGonagall place the sorting hat on my head

"_So, you want to be in Gryffindor, eh?" _I heard a voice say. It didn't sound as if it were coming from someone in the room, but more rather from in my head.

"_Well, yeah. I hear great things come from that House. And…well, I'm the first witch in the family…I want to be great too." _I thought.

"_Yes, yes, I understand." _Said the voice in my head. "_I once told a great wizard that he would do great in Slytherin. He went to Gryffindor. I still stand by what I said today." _It said.

"_Well, how did he end up?" _I asked. I couldn't believe I was actually having a conversation with a hat. One that was making me hear voices, none the less.

"_He was a hero, dear. The great Harry Potter. The boy who lived. The one who saved us all through his courage. However, I think he could have been better in his school work, learned more, achieved more, had he listened to me and just gone to Slytherin."_ Said the Hat.

"_So, you're saying I might as well just go with what you say?" _I asked.

"_Why, of course. What would be the point of a Sorting Hat if everyone could simply choose? If it didn't matter your personality? I'm here to guide you, to tell you where you would do best. You do, of course, have a choice, but I think you should stick to what I say, for I have never been wrong." _

"_Well what is it that you suggest?" _I asked the Hat.

"_Well I think that you have wit, that is for sure. However, I'm not sure Ravenclaw would suit you…and you are a caring, loyal friend, but you can be quite mean at times…not Hufflepuff…Hmm. You are a determined girl, much like Slytherin; however, I don't think you would ever let that get in the way of your friendships…better be…" _The voice in my head suddenly became audible to everyone, not only I, as I heard its voice boom out over the Hall, "GRYFFINDOOORRRR!!!!!!!"

I smiled widely as the last table on the right burst into cheers and applause and whistling and the members of my new House waved me over, smiling and cheering at me, their newest member. I sat down between James and Hugo, who had waved me over to them.

The sorting continued on, going in alphabetical order. When McGonagall called out the name, "Scorpius Malfoy" James and Hugo snorted. I looked at James questioningly.

"He comes from a long line of assholes." James said, slapping Hugo Five and laughing. I scowled at him. James changed his expression to informative. "His father, grandfather, great-grandfather, they've all been in Slytherin, there's practically no need for him to even get—" James was cut off by the Sorting Hat's exclamation of "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Hall was silent for a moment as the most recent Sorting sunk in. When everyone had recovered from the shock, everyone at the Gryffindor table began to clap uneasily. Everyone except James and Hugo, who just sat there, looking dumbstruck.

Scorpius walked over toward me. He looked over at James, who didn't look happy. "Sure, sit down." Hugo said. Then he and James got up. Hugo scowled. The pair of them walked away, glaring at Scorpius.

Scorpius sat down. "Sorry I made your friends go away." He said, looking down.

"Don't worry about it. They're not really my friends. I just met them, actually. On the Platform. I don't really know anyone here, except Rose and Albus; I was with them on the train. I'm Katherine, and this," I pointed at Nala, "Is my cat Nala." I smiled at him.

"I'm Scorpius, no cat." He smiled crookedly at me. "But I do have an owl. Her name is Rain. She's up in the Owlery right now." Scorpius had jet black, sleek hair, so dark it almost looked blue. He also had grey eyes; they went marvelously with his hair. His facial features were sharp, almost snakelike, but beautiful. He was obscenely pale, but it went with his hair and eyes. Overall he was a handsome boy.

The Sorting went on and Rose and Albus were, obviously, sorted into Gryffindor. They acted a bit weird around Scorpius too, but at least they were giving him a break, unlike their siblings.

We were all chatting when the Sorting ended. When McGonagall stood up, the chatter slowly died down. When all was silent, she began.

"Welcome, new students of Hogwarts. And to all returning students, welcome back. You have all just been sorted into your new Houses. Every year, there is a competition between Houses for the House cup. The hourglasses you see behind me will hold your House Points. For each good deed done by a member of your House, you will be given points. For each misbehavior, points will be taken away. At the end of the year, the House with the most points wins the House Cup, a great Honor. The House that wins will have the Hall decorated in their House colors. As you can see, Gryffindor won last year, and has a long tradition of winning, as well. They've been winning every year for twenty-six years now.

Before we feast, there are some things you all must know. First and foremost, this is a school, but it is also your home. You are to be comfortable here, but to respect our rules. We want you to feel at home, but to not take advantage. Also, bullying will not be tolerated, _especially_ bullying using magic. The Forbidden Forest, as you can all assume, is _off limits_, hence the name 'Forbidden.' Anyone caught there without special permission _and_ an adult will be severely punished. Curfew is at 10 O'clock, and anyone caught out of their House's Dorm after than will also be punished. If you have any questions about other rules, you may check in the Handbook, which we now keep copies of in each Dorm as well as one here in the Great Hall, for your convenience. When the feast is over, all first years will be escorted to their Dorms by their House's prefects.

We have a few announcements. Divination is no longer a class, but a club. Also, we have a new History of Magic teacher, a former student at Hogwarts, Professor Macmillan. He is replacing Professor Binns, who has requested a retirement. He still roams the castle, so don't worry, students, this isn't goodbye. After the fiasco with last year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, former Ravenclaw, Professor Lovegood has joined the staff to teach the subject. She was a member of the secret club, 'Dumbledore's Army' twenty one years ago, and was happy to take the job.

If any of you ever need something, you may go to your Heads of House or, if it is extremely important, to me. Professor Slughorn is the Potions Master and also Head of Slytherin House," She said, and the Slytherin table erupted into applause. "Professor Flitwick is the Charms teacher, and also the Ravenclaw Head of House. Professor MacMillan will be the new Hufflepuff Head of House, and, last but not least, Professor Longbottom, your Herbology teacher, is the new Gryffindor Head of House." As she announced each Head of House, the tables erupted into cheers and the Professor stood up. When the cheers from Gryffindor had ceased, she raised her hands to the enchanted ceiling and said, "Let the feast begin."

And in front of us appeared mounds and mounds of food. Any food we could ever want was there, ready to be eaten. Before I could grab anything, however, I shrieked, and so did many others.

Ghosts had just started appearing from every wall. They came from nowhere, just appeared, scaring more than half the first years.

One ghost came right over to us and started talking. "Hello there, new students! Glad to see you made it into my House. Don't say this to any of the other students but, Gryffindor is the best House to be in." He winked at us.

Rose looked dumbstruck for a second, and then said, "You're Nearly-Headless Nick! I've read about you!"

"Why yes I am, and you are?" He asked.

"Rose Weasley. My parents, Ron and Hermione, were also in this House." She said, beaming.

"Ahh, I remember your parents. Hermione Granger. So bright, that one. And Ron…oh well he was a bit on the silly side, but a good boy. And you three, who are you?" He asked, turning to Scorpius, Albus and I.

"I'm Scorpius. My father is Draco Malfoy. His whole family is from Slytherin. He was really excited for me to carry on the tradition...my mother won't mind, I suppose, her sister's from this House, but still…" Said Scorpius, looking quite ashamed.

"Oh, well don't worry about that. Your father was quite the trouble maker, as was your grandfather. Now tell me, did your father end up with that Pansy Parkinson? The two of them were practically inseparable while at Hogwarts." Said Nick.

"Er, no." Scorpius said, then continued, "My mother's name is Padma Patil…you'd never guess just looking at me, though. I've only got her hair color. Mostly I look like my father."

"Well, your parents ought to be proud." Said Nick. "Gryffindor is a noble House to be sorted into. Besides, you aren't the first of a Slytherin family to end up here. Sirius Black, of the Black family, obviously, came from a long line of rather nasty Slytherins. Not him. When he arrived at Hogwarts, he went straight to Gryffindor and befriended James Potter. The two of them were quite a pair." Said Nick. "It's a shame what happened to them. And dear Lilly Evans, too."

"I'm Albus…Albus Potter. Lilly Evans was my grandmother. James my grandfather. My brother is named after him. I'm named after Dumbledore…and Severus Snape." Albus said.

"Oho," Said Nick. "Harry Potter's boy, huh? Your brother's quite a handful, you know." Nick asked.

"Yeah, I know. My sister's going to be attending next year, she's just like my mother, Ginny Weasley. She'll probably be in Gryffindor as well." Albus said.

"Well that's good, that's good." Said Nearly-Headless Nick. "And you, who are you?" He looked at me.

"I'm Katherine Corville. I'm muggle-born. Sir, if you don't mind my asking…Why do they call you 'Nearly Headless'?" I asked, watching him.

The ghost chuckled a bit, and then grabbed a bit of his hair and tugged it to the side. His head nearly toppled off his head, but was being held on by a sliver of skin. I screamed, as did a few others who'd seen it.

"And now you know why Nick likes to wait until you ask him before showing you the meaning behind his name." Said a soft, kind voice from behind Nick. "Forgive me for eavesdropping, but I heard your conversation. Did you say your father named you after me, Albus?" Asked the ghost, who was now floating beside Nick.

"Er, yes. My name is Albus Severus." Albus said. "Are you Dumbledore?"

"In living color, in the metaphorical sense of the phrase, of course." Said the ghost, smiling. "Now, I suggest you eat, before the desert comes." Said Dumbledore, and he floated away.

We all ate our food and chatted about random things until finally we couldn't eat another bite, and the food was all cleared (Magically, of course) from the table. Table by table, the first years all exited the Great Hall. Two 5th years from Gryffindor lead us to our Dorm. We walked through different corridors till we reached a bunch of staircases. Some of which, were moving.

"Be careful," Said the female prefect, whose name was Victoire. She was accompanied by a boy named Teddy Lupin, who was also a good friend of the Weasleys and Potters. "The staircases move." She smiled as we all gaped at the moving stairs. She guided us through more corridors until we reached a portrait of a rather fat woman in a pink dress. The woman in the picture looked up at Victoire and Teddy.

"Password?" She asked. Many students gasped when the painting spoke, including me, having never seen a painting that could talk and move.

"Bezoars." Said Teddy, and the Fat Lady swung open, revealing a hole in the wall, which we all climbed through.

The common room was a cozy little space. All decked out in red and gold, the Gryffindor colors, the room was a reminder of who we are, and what each of us in the room stood for, having all been selected into this House.

By the fireplace were four fat, comfortable looking chairs, which were currently occupied by some returning students, and a small coffee table. Toward the back of the room on opposite walls were two staircases.

"Alright boys and girls," Said Teddy. "Your dorms are upstairs. Girls to the left, boys on the right. Welcome to Gryffindor." Everyone in the room burst into cheers, and I smiled at my new friends.

**If you like my story, REVIEW, cause if I don't get some reviews soon, I'll stop writing :|**

**Haha, hope you're enjoying it so far. In the next chapter, the kids will be going to their first classes!**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE! IMPROTANT!

**Author's Note:**

Alright guys, I'm soo sorry to do this, I myself hate author's notes. But this is important! I felt that I could've added a lot more detail to the first and second chapters, so I edited them. I put in flashbacks and stuff, also, I changed Scorpius's parents. So I'm soo sorry for doing this to you guys, but just read it over and tell me what you think of the new version. Thank you so much for not hating me! Hope you like the edited version!

Enjoy ^_^

--Karebear 41395

Also, I've been getting some emails from people asking questions/correcting a few things.

No, Katherine Corville is NOT an original character of the Harry Potter series, she is my own creation, an outer character. (OC)

I know that Draco Malfoy did not end up with Padma Patil, but I thought it would add a nice twist, considering the fact that it's unexpected, and because she's a Ravenclaw. Draco changed by the end of the series, I think he shows more promise with Padma. Hope you don't hate me for it! Also, Originally I paired him with Pansy because it was the obvious choice for Malfoy, considering they were always together in their days at Hogwarts.

I know that Dumbledore can't be a ghost, because he chose to move on, but come on! We all miss Dumbledore, don't we? Besides, it's a fanfiction, it doesn't have to be 100% accurate to what JK Rowling says, it's about what we think should happen, our version of her stories. With that said, for my story I decided to have Dumbledore choose to stay at Hogwarts as a ghost and be a lighthouse in the never-ending darkness the young studets sail within. (That was deep...I'm shocked at myself :O)

JKR said that Luna Lovegood went on to be the wizarding equililent of a Naturalist, finding new and exciting creatures around the world. I think that's a good idea, it suits her, but I couldn't resist making her the DADA teacher, I mean, she loved Dumbledore's army so much, and I'm sure she's got plenty of things to teach students after the 5th-last books. She's got a lot to offer, and I simply couldn't just kick her out of the storyline, she's my favorite character! I had to have her in my fanfic, so I made her a teacher.

JKR said that Hugo was two years younger than Rose. Therefore, he should not be attending Hogwarts yet, considering the fact that in my fanfic Rose is only entering her first year. I understand this. I just thought that it would be cool to have someone that james could be best friends with, considering I plan on making James just like his grandfather (who was quite a prankster), I chose Hugo to act as Sirius, because I thought it would be nice for this person to be a family member, because James(the first) was always with Sirius, who later ended up being sort of a part of the family. I wanted James and Hugo to be the Sirius Black and James Potter of their generation, and so in MY FANFIC, they are.

Any other questions/comments/concerns? Post them as a review, I'll check it out and post the answer on this note.

Also, I haven't exactly decided on a plot yet. Could you guys help me out? Just post vague ideas (i.e., a friend of mine said "the use of magic spells which have been long lost to time," something like that is fine) I'll piece your ideas together to form a plot. Post your ideas as reviews. I'm hoping to have a solid plot for my story by the 5th chapter, if I don't, I'm going to stop writing until I do. I have the general idea of the 19 years later thing, but mine isn't the only fanfic out there about that. I want mine to be unique, and for it to be unique, I need some sort of mayhem at Hogwarts, 'cause let's face it, Hogwarts without danger is just another school. ;]

Enjoy! REVIEW! And reread the first 2 chapters!


End file.
